


Concept: Darren's Eyes

by hestherewithme



Series: Collection of Random Crisscolfer Drabbles. [36]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme





	

The first thing Chris had noticed about Darren were his eyes. Darren had confidently walked up to him, clasping his hand with Chris’ and looking right at him.

“Chris. Pleasure to meet you. I’m Darren…”

Chris had to admit, he was a little lost after that. Of course, he knew who Darren was. But Chris had always seen an image of him; a digital, pixelated image. His hair was shorter, and Chris was thankful for it because it made his eyes that much easier to see.

For the next hour and a half, that was all Chris noticed anyway.

* * *

Chris could never pinpoint their exact color. Sometimes on set, in those up-close and personal scenes, all Chris saw were bits of flashes of hazel and brown. Perhaps it was the lighting or the color scheme of Blaine’s outfits.

When Chris went through the countless pictures he took of Darren, and the ridiculous selfies Darren would send him ( _all saved in his camera roll_ ), his eyes would appear to be dark green, almost a shade of olive.

Darren couldn’t explain the change in color either. He would shrug and say that it was the universe’s way to poke fun at the fact that he’d wished for a superpower his entire life and this was it.

It drove Chris crazy, in the best way possible.

* * *

On their first date, barely a day after meeting each other, Darren had taken him to a small, cozy restaurant.

Well, that was the only memory that came to mind. It had a serenity to it, similar to a fireplace. Safe and warm. That recollection could have been heavily influenced by Darren’s eyes that night. Chris remembered how Darren had ordered up a dessert with honey and caramel sauce and Chris had blurted out how those ingredients looked like his eyes.

Darren had laughed that deep, genuine laugh of his. The one with a slight hiccup at the end that Chris could never get tired of hearing.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry that was just so abrupt…”

“It’s okay, the eyebrows usually throw people off and they don’t get that far,” Darren joked.

Chris grinned, and declared, “Well, they’re missing out,”

Darren put his elbow up on the table and put his chin in his hand, gazing right into Chris’ soul as he dreamily said, “I’m so glad I had that _spare_ ticket tonight,”

* * *

Chris ran into some trouble when he discovered Darren wore glasses. Not that Chris had an issue with the glasses themselves. Darren looked good in them, obviously. Darren looked good in everything. The problem was that those damn glasses would obscure his view of Darren’s eyes.

“Do you always have to wear your glasses?” Chris asked.

“I just wear them to avoid headaches.” Darren shrugged, but then cautiously asked, “You don’t like them? I don’t have to wear them all the time…”

Chris quickly shook his head when he saw how nervous Darren suddenly got. Before he’d gotten to know Darren well, Chris had always thought of him as a very carefree guy, confident in every aspect of his life. But after being with Darren for a few months, Chris found out how untrue that notion was. Darren was insecure about some things. One of his biggest worries was disappointing the people he loved, and that included Chris now.

“I love them,” Chris said, walking up to Darren and giving him a small kiss. When Darren tried to push a little deeper into the kiss, his glasses bumped into the bridge of Chris’ nose.

“Whoops, sorry,” Darren apologized, taking them off and glancing at Chris with those bright eyes. “Still wanna kiss me?”

“You have permission to kick my ass if I ever say ‘ _no_ ’ to that question,”

* * *

“I brought some Chinese takeout,” Darren said, entering the front door with the house key Chris had given him recently.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Chris replied, getting up from the couch and taking a plastic bag from Darren’s hands and setting it on the nearby table.

“You may have mentioned something of the sort,” Darren said, putting the rest of his things away and wrapping his arms around Chris’ waist.

Chris reciprocated Darren’s actions, pulling him in close enough that their noses almost bumped together. Chris felt his breath catch in his throat, because here he was, in a situation he’d found himself in countless times since he’d met Darren.

Those eyes always managed to weaken Chris at the knees. Of course, Darren’s kisses didn’t help with the unavoidable lightheadedness, but Chris was sure they had power to them. As soon as they’d finish kissing Chris felt better. About everything. Darren’s kisses could right any wrong in Chris’ day, and if he couldn’t get a kiss, those eyes often did the trick as well.


End file.
